Una fresa en tu mano
by Eienhy
Summary: Orihime aparece, él ve en ella la salvación, y sin darse cuenta empieza una historia de amor... Ichihime. Un poquitito de spoiler.


**Una fresa en tu mano.**

Y entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Y no tenía nada que ver con el entrenamiento para recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami. Ni nada parecido. Se trataba de algo más banal y cotidiano. Algo normal, en términos humanos. Pero que no le agradaba.

De pronto esa mujer gritona y estridente, que regaña a todo mundo y en especial a él, parecía haberle tomado confianza. Demasiada quizás. Acosarlo constantemente y sus continuos gritos, ya no podía ignorarlos, porque de pronto se volvieron más casuales y amigables, bueno, casi. Y la chica lo buscaba, y buscaba estar con él…a solas.

Y ahora no era la excepción, incómodamente cerca de él gritándole pero mirándolo de forma intensa, acorralándolo para que no pudiera escapar, y eso era lo que quería, salir corriendo. Un pequeño accidente en el entrenamiento que ya todos habían olvidado, pero que ella no, por lo que tenía que gritarle casi a la cara, tan, tan, pero tan cerca.

-o-o-o-

Orihime se balanceo al caminar, apoyando talón y punta, talón y punta. Estaba de buen humor por alguna razón. Nada especifico. Solo que ese día parecía prometer ser un muy buen día. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, solo le parecía.

Así era aunque no hubiera visto a Ichigo en varios días, Ishida estuviera en plena recuperación, y un más aun perdido Chad no diera señales de vida. Aun así estaba feliz. Había momentos así.

Al doblar la esquina para ir camino a su casa, se topo con una escena que no esperaba. Ichigo estaba rodeado por seis personas y una de ellas le gritaba, podía ver en la cara del chico fastidio y ganas increíbles de salir corriendo. Pero a Orihime eso no le importo. No. El día prometía ser bueno, pudo ver a Kurosaki kun.

Se detuvo solo unos pasos antes de llegar al grupo. Y sonriendo de oreja a oreja agitó su mano en lo alto, llamando a su amigo.

-¡Kurosaki kun!

-o-o-o-

Ichigo levanto la vista y el resto miro hacia sus espaldas, Orihime le saludaba a pocos metros. Su corazón sintió un alivio, suspiró, sin pensarlo dos veces esquivo a Riruka y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Inoue!- dijo e inconscientemente la abrazo, le había salvado, sacándolo de una situación espantosamente incomoda y no era por los gritos, ya estaba acostumbrado a los de Rukia, sino porque podía leer en Rurika intenciones nada…sanas.

Los seis fullbringers miraron con curiosidad la escena, mientras Orihime enrojecía, aparte de encontrarse en desconcierto total. Ichigo se separo de ella y le sonrió.

Riruka se adelantó al resto mirando a Ichigo con furia. Él no entendía porque, pero no le agradaba. Por ello busco la mano de Orihime y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-Kurosa…

-Ven Inoue te presentaré- dijo él jalándola hasta el resto- ellos son unos amigos, he estado entrenando con ellos.

-¿eh?... ¡ah! ¿Es por eso que no habías ido a la escuela?-preguntó Orihime olvidando el hecho de tener su mano unida a la de Ichigo.

- si fue por eso- le contestó el chico.

-¿y para que están entrenando? ¿Paso algo Kurosaki kun?

-no, no. Nada malo.

Los fullbringers observan la conversación que los chicos sostienen. Había… ¿algo entre ellos? Bueno, Ichigo se había alegrado al verla, había tomado su mano, mano que aun sostenía y ella parecía haber estado preocupada por él, si, había algo.

-ellos solo me están ayudando a recuperar mis poderes de shinigami.

-¿en serio? ¡Qué bien, Kurosaki kun!

Y había confianza, ella sabía quién era él…interesante. La escena parecía ser la de dos personas que se habían extrañado y necesitaban contarse todo. Nada importante a su parecer, excepto para una de ellos.

-¡¿quién es esta mujer?- vocifero Riruka.

-y a ti que diablo…-empezó Ichigo

-¡ah! Perdón- lo interrumpió la chica a su lado- Inoue Orihime, un placer conocerlos. ¡ah! ¡Sado kun, hola!

Todos la saludaron con una pequeña reverencia, menos Riruka que la miro desdeñosa con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y torciendo la boca molesta.

-¡hey! Ginjou, ¿es todo por hoy?-dijo Ichigo apurado por irse.

-¿eh?, sí, puedes irte.

- bien-Ichigo dio la vuelta jalando de la mano a Orihime, arrastrándola prácticamente con él.

-o-o-o-

-se ve que tenía prisa – dijo Yukio.

-yo la tendría- dijo Ginjou riendo por lo bajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le espeto Riruka girando el rostro.

-solo digo… si, no he visto a mi novia en tanto tiempo yo también me moriría por estar con ella a solas.

-¡¿novia? ¿Estás diciendo que esa mujer es la novia de Ichigo?

-¿acaso no es obvio?

Riruka se giró para ver a la pareja que se alejaba aun con sus manos unidas.

-¿esa?- dijo-¿su novia?

-es linda- dijo Yukio- la chica más linda que he visto.

Riruka sintió que una vena de su sien palpitaba violentamente.

-yo también- dijo Ginjou- ¡Hey Sado! ¿Ella también es tu amiga?

-si-dijo Chad

-¿y son novios?- pregunto Riruka.

-no lo sé- dijo Chad, le escena que vio fue definitivamente algo inesperado…o quizás, esos días en los que no fue a la escuela pasaron cosas como esa.

-bien- dijo Riruka echando a caminar- lo averiguare.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?-dijo Ginjou siguiéndola y con él, el resto de los fullbringers.

-o-o-o-

¡puff! ¡Salvado! No le gustaba ser acosado. Ahora podía ir a casa y descansar un poco. Orihime había sido su ángel salvador. Ahora se lo agradecería de alguna forma, debía hacerlo. Mientras caminaban lado a lado tomados de las manos, Ichigo reconoció una heladería.

-Inoue, ¿quieres un helado?

Orihime le sonrió y asintió efusivamente. Así era ella. Siempre llena de energía. Ichigo sonrió y la guió hasta el establecimiento.

-o-o-o-

-Entraaon por un helaado- canturreo Yukio burlonamente haciendo, como quería, enojar a Riruka.

-¡cállate!-dijo esta, agazapa tras la pared y asomando solo su cabeza como todos los demás.

-deberías dejarlos, es obvio lo que son- dijo Ginjou divertido, de todas formas, por la situación.

-o-o-o-

Estando en la heladería y mientras Orihime escogía su helado, Ichigo notó que seguía tomando su mano, y por alguna razón, era tan natural, y cómodo.

-¿y bien, señorita? ¿De qué quiere su helado?

-mmm… ¡de fresa!-dijo ella encantando con una sonrisa al dependiente que sirvió una bola más en su cono, embobado.

E Ichigo apretó la mano de Orihime al tiempo que su corazón saltaba en su pecho, ¿pero que le pasaba? ¿Porque se emocionaba así? ella solo había pedido un helado de…glup…fresa.

Busco con su mano libre en su bolsillo el dinero para pagar, dejo las monedas en el mostrador y recibió una mirada de envidia del dependiente y por alguna razón, sin saber porque, Ichigo sonrió con suficiencia.

-o-o-o-

Observando agazapados tras los arbustos los fullbringers vieron a la pareja salir de la heladería, aun tomados de las manos. Solo Orihime comía helado, Ichigo caminaba a su lado hablando del entrenamiento, pausada y tranquilamente.

Orihime se detuvo, le dijo algo a Ichigo acercando su helado a él. Y el chico se inclino para probar dicho dulce, Orihime rio. Ichigo le sonrió.

Riruka arranco algunas hojas del arbusto compulsivamente, mascullando cosas ininteligibles.

-o-o-o-

Ichigo se dio cuenta de algo mientras observaba la dulce sonrisa de Orihime, lucia más linda que nunca. Ella siempre era amable y atenta con él, sin gritarle, sin golpearlo ganaba su atención. Ella era la parte maravillosa de tratar al género femenino

Se dio un golpe mental. ¿Acaso era un bobo? Si tomar la mano de Orihime era tan natural, era solo por una simple y sencilla razón ¿cómo no pudo verlo antes?

-idiota-murmuro para sí

-¿mmh? ¿Dijiste algo Kurosaki kun?

-¿eh? nop- Ichigo soltó por fin la mano de Orihime para poder rodear con su brazo la fina cintura de la chica

-¿paso algo Kurosaki kun?- dijo Orihime titubeando al sentir de pronto el contacto tan diferente entre ellos.

-no, nada…

…_Solo me di cuenta que te amo._

-o-

* * *

Wola! Yo…bueno… confieso que en un principio adoraba el Ichihime, pero apareció Ulquiorra (consecuencia: fan del Ulquihime). Sin embargo, mientras leía el manga, se me vino esta idea a la mente, que tan buena es, no lo sé al menos espero que les guste.

De vez en cuando un Ichihime no está mal, ¿verdad? De alguna forma siempre estoy esperando que el lento de Ichigo se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Orihime…así que creo posibles escenarios jeje

hasta la proxima!


End file.
